Fading Regrets
by Lucienda
Summary: In einer mit Terrorismus geplagten Welt triumphiert Harry Potter ein weiteres Mal gegen das Böse, aber für einen schrecklichen Preis. Er wusste, dass dieser Moment kommen würde und er ist gewillt zu sterben, wenn es den Feind aufhält. Hermione Granger
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Fading Regrets  
Autor: James  
Autor E-Mail: james@portkey.org  
Übersetzer: Hermiony (ShadowHearts@web.de)  
Rating: PG  
Category: Action/Abenteuer/Romance  
Inhalt:   
In einer mit Terrorismus geplagten Welt triumphiert Harry Potter ein weiteres Mal gegen das Böse, aber für einen schrecklichen Preis. Er wusste, dass dieser Moment kommen würde und er ist gewillt zu sterben, wenn es den Feind aufhält. Hermione Granger ist mitten in einer zufriedenen Beziehung mit Ron Weasley, mit nur einem Bedauern: Das sie nicht Harry vorgezogen hat.   
Es sieht so aus, als wäre es Harrys letzte Tat, gibt es irgendein Licht am Ende des Tunnels? Wird er zurück kommen und die Anschauung der Zaubererwelt über den Tod zerschlagen? Wird Hermione je dazu kommen Harry zu sagen, wie viel er ihr bedeutet? 

Fading Regrets

Kapitel 1: Der Preis für die Rettung der Welt

Vernon Dursley verließ sein zu Hause an einem feuchten, kühlen Tag um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Er wusste, dass sein Haus zu verlassen ihn von seinem Schutz befreien würde und sein Leben in Gefahr war, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten, die die Welt gegenüberstand. Das Problem, dass die Welt plagte war Terrorismus. Der Terrorismus kam von einem gefährlichen und unbekannten Feind. Die Zaubererwelt, jedoch, wusste von diesem Feind, aber beschloss seinen Namen nicht zu nennen.

Er gab seiner Frau einen Abschiedskuss und einen Abschiedsgruß an seinen Sohn Dudley, der, wie so viele andere Schüler, früher nach Hause geschickt wurde. Er kannte, dass terrorisierte Leben seit 2 Jahren und keiner wusste, wie man der Bedrohung gegenübertreten sollte.

Als Vernon Dursley mit seinem Auto losfuhr, fragte er sich - wie er jeden Morgen tat - ob er lebend nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Vernon musste zur Arbeit gehen- es gab keine anderen Alternativen. Er musste Geld für seine Familie verdienen. Er war zumindest dankbar, dass "der Junge" nicht früher von der Schule kam.

Da war jedoch eine Sache, die an seinen Hinterkopf nagte, und das war das - "diese Sorte von Leuten" - dafür verantwortlich waren. Einige der Dinge, die passierten waren unglaublich - es gab einfach keine andere Art sie zu erklären.

Als er sich der Ampel näherte, sah er Leute in Umhängen. Eine Panikgefühl überkam ihn, da er wusste, dass diese Umhang-Leute vor Terroristischen Taten gesehen wurden. Bei näherer Prüfung, jedoch, sahen diese Leute nicht aus, als hätten sie etwas vor - nein, wenn es etwas war, dann sahen sie so aus, als würden sie feiern. Sie hatten Getränke in der Hand, und von Zeit zu Zeit würden diese hoch gehoben. Wenn man in den Himmel sah, konnte man das Aufblitzen und Explosionen von Feuerwerken sehen, aber Vernon bemerkte dies nicht, da er an ihnen vorbei zur Arbeit raste. Einige von ihnen waren in der Nähe von Grunnings, seiner Bohrerfirma, also hatte er keine Wahl, als an ihnen vorbei zu gehen. Er parkte sein Auto, stieg aus und bemerkte mehr von ihnen. Sie waren überall.

Als Vernon sich näherte, fing er einige Teile des Gesprächs auf . Plötzlich hoben sie alle ihre Blicke in die Luft und sprachen einen Toast, "Auf Harry Potter."

Vernon fiel hin, als er das hörte, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf ihn lenkte. Zu seinem Schock kam einer zu ihm und umarmte ihn. 

"Dies ist heute ein sehr besonderer Tag, sogar für jemanden wie sie! Nimm dir ein Glas und sprich einen Toast in Anerkennung für Harry Potter - er hat uns wieder gerettet!"

Was Vernon nicht bemerkte war, dass dem Toast etwas fehlte, was letztes Mal da gewesen war. Das etwas war die Phrase "Der Junge, der lebte."

Vernon sah dann etwas, dass er nicht sehen wollte -- etwas das seine scharfe Abneigung ausdrückte. Er sah Magie. Der Mann ließ einen Kelch in seiner Hand erscheinen. Dann bot er ihn Vernon an. 

Vernon wählte diesen Moment dafür sich umzudrehen und zu seinem Auto zurück zu laufen - er würde heute nicht bei der Arbeit anwesend sein! Er fuhr mit voller Geschwindigkeit nach Hause, seine Reifen quietschten als er wendete, und er murmelte etwas wie "dieser verdammte Junge".

Als er zu Hause ankam, klopfte er an der Tür und eine glücklich aussehende Petunia tauchte auf.

"Vernon! Sie haben die Person, die hinter dem Terrorismus steht, gefasst!", schrie sie.

"Ist das nicht großartig, Dad? Frage mich wer ihn gestoppt hat! Ich wette, er ist berühmt!", sagte Dudley glücklich.

Dies alles drängte Harry aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer führten. Er war gerade rechtzeitig da, um die ganze Geschichte bei den Nachrichten zu hören.

"Heute hat der Britische Premierminister angekündigt, dass der führende Kopf hinter diesen Terroristischen Anschlägen ein für alle Mal gestoppt wurde, von keinem andern als einen 16 Jährigen Jungen. Moment - wir kriegen jetzt eine Liveschaltung!" Das Bild schnitt dann zu einem Bild von einem kleinen und kahlen Mann.

"- Und es ist mir eine große Ehre den Dank im Namen von Großbritannien zu der Person, die all diese Angriffe gestoppt hat auszudrücken, Mr. Harry Potter."

****************

Hermione Granger war, wie auch viele Schüler in Hogwarts, nicht draußen um zu feiern. Sie versuchte immer noch das Trauma, dass sie vor ein paar Stunden durchgegangen war zu verarbeiten und den Schock des Ereignisses zu bewältigen, bei dem sie gerade dabei gewesen war.

Das Abschlussfest lief ganz gut. Es wurde in der Mittagszeit gehalten, sodass alle Schüler den Zug rechtzeitig erreichen konnten. Hermione war nur eine Sechsklässlerin, aber wurde für das nächste Jahr als Schulsprecherin ernannt, und hatte eine wichtige Rolle in dem Fest zu spielen. Die ganze Schule war versammelt, und sie stand auf um zu beginnen. Harry Potter, der Schulsprecher für das nächste Jahr, würde zum späteren Zeitpunkt dazu stoßen, da er beschäftigt war. Hermione störte es nicht. Sie konnte alleine mit den Leuten umgehen. Sie war nun seit dem Anfang des 5. Jahres mit Ron Weasley ausgegangen, und sie fühlte, dass sie verliebt war. Sie bedauerte nur eins. Sie hatte Ron über Harry gewählt. Nicht weil sie Ron mehr liebte, in Wirklichkeit war das Gegenteil wahr. Sie wollte ihre Freundschaft mit Harry nicht verlieren, weil sie so stark war. Mit was sie nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sie keine Zeit mehr für ihn hatte. In Wirklichkeit, war ihre Freundschaft nun fast nicht-existierend. Sie verbrachte all ihre Zeit mit Ron, und Harry verbrachte all seine Zeit damit andere Dinge zu tun. Sie war zufrieden mit Ron; sie war niemals mit jemand anderem zusammen gewesen. Sie dachte wirklich, dass es wahre Liebe war - nun, sie hatte sich irgendwie selbst davon überzeugt.

Plötzlich, als sie einen Teil ihrer Willkommensrede fertig hatte, wurde die Große Halle pechschwarz. Die verzauberte Decke, die den Himmel darstellte schien erloschen zu sein, und die Kerzen in den Raum gingen aus.

Jeder griff nach seinem oder ihrem Zauberstab, aber fast niemand hatte sie mitgenommen. 

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgeschlagen, und es kam eine Gruppe von Kapuzen Gestalten hinein, jeder wusste das es Todesesser waren. Die Schüler rannten, aber man konnte sich nirgendwo verstecken. Bald hatten die Todesesser sie in eine Ecke, wie Schaffe, gedrängt. Um Ruhe in den Raum zu bringen sprachen sie Zaubersprüche auf jedermann . Slytherins wurden genauso wie die anderen von Flüchen getroffen. Keiner der Flüche schien jedoch tödlich zu sein - sie schienen auf jemand anderen zu warten, der das übernehmen sollte. Hermione wusste unglücklicherweise wer das sein würde.

Wie sie befürchtet hatte, schritt Lord Voldemort einige Minuten später durch die Tür in die Große Halle.

Voldemort hatte ein kurzes Duell mit Dumbledore, aber alles was er tat, war ihn zu betäuben, damit er, wie er sagte "Dumbledore die Zerstörung seiner Schule und Schüler beobachten konnte".

"Es scheint so, dass die Schlangen heute was zu essen bekommen", sagte Voldemort glucksend, als er die zusammengedrängten Schüler in der Ecke betrachtete. 

Ein Slytherin Schüler hob seine Hand - kein Zweifel um zu versuchen zu erklären, dass er auf ihrer Seite war.

Voldemort zeigte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sang "Crucio". Er hob ihn zwar schnell wieder auf, aber der Slytherin krümmte sich vor Schmerz auf den Boden. 

Wenn Hermione nicht solche schreckliche Angst hätte, könnte sie es lustig gefunden haben, dass sogar die Slytherins plötzlich Angst bekommen hatten.

"Ist Potter hier?", fragte Voldemort in seiner kalten Stimme, während er alle Schüler vor ihm mit einem desinteressierten Hass betrachtete.

Die Todesesser schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

"Ich schätze, wir bringen ihn dann hier her. Hermione Granger? Wo bist du, mein kleines Schlammblut?"

Angst durchflutete Hermione, er wollte sie benutzen. Einige der Slytherins zeigten, mit dem Versuch sich selber in der letzten Minute zu retten, auf sie.

"Ahh, Zeit dich deinem Schicksal zu stellen, junge Lady. Ich frage mich, wie sich Potter dann fühlen wird."

Da war ein plötzliches "pop" Geräusch.

"Fass sie nicht an, Voldemort." Sagte eine ruhige und gelassene Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Die Todesesser zeigten mit all ihren Zauberstäben auf die Schüler, so das sie sie sehen konnten, deshalb hatte Voldemort keine Ahnung, woher die Stimme kam.

"ZEIG DICH!", kommandierte Voldemort.

Ohne zu zögern, zeigte sich die Person, die gerade gekommen war. Es war Harry Potter.

"Das ist zwischen dir und mir. Lass sie alle da raus."

Hermione war schockiert. Harry? Wie konnte er für sie kämpfen? Er hatte erst sein sechstes Jahr beendet!

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du auftauchst, Potter."

"Nun, frag dich nicht mehr." Er drehte sich dann um und deutete mit seiner Hand - nicht seinem Zauberstab, mit seiner Hand auf die Decke und ein Licht strömte aus ihr. Das Licht, dass aus seiner Hand kam schien sich auf der Decke zu sammeln, und der Raum war wieder wie immer beleuchtet.

Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dazu fähig war, aber dann, sie und Harry waren sich nicht allzu nahe, mit Ron der sie für sich die ganze Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

Harry drehte sich zu Voldemort, und mit einem Winken seiner Hand, wie aus den Star Wars Filmen, fielen alle Todesesser schlapp auf den Boden, bewusstlos.

Er sagte auch, "Schüler, versucht nicht zu fliehen. Es ist eine magische Barriere um euch, welche die Flüche blockiert".

Voldemort lachte hämisch auf.

"Nun, Tom, worauf wartest du?"

"NENN MICH NICHT SO!", schrie Voldemort.

"Temperament, Temperament...", murmelte Harry erfreut.

Hermione konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry in so einem Zeitpunkt so gelassen war - Er stand dem gefährlichsten Zauberer, der Geschichte gegenüber und doch stellte er es als ein Spiel dar.

Die Zwei begannen sich gegenseitig mit Flüchen anzuschreien. Voldemorts Vokabular schien es an Vielfalt zu mangeln, weil er fast nichts anderes als die "unverzeihlichen" versuchte. Harry wich den Flüchen aus, als ob er tanzen würde und antwortete dabei mit seinen eigenen Flüchen zurück. Die Zwei schienen jedoch ihre Flüche auf verschiedenen Weg zu schicken, und obwohl Hermione es nicht wusste, war dass wegen dem Prior Incantium Effekts, denn keiner von beiden wollte dem Duell aus dem Weg gehen. Hermione wusste, dass Harry es schaffen könnte, er hatte einen solchen starken Schildzauber, dass nur die unverzeihlichen Flüche durchkommen konnten. War die kämpfende Person, der Harry Potter, den sie dachte gut zu kennen?

Dann nahm das Duell eine andere Wendung. Voldemort drehte sich zu den Schülern.

"Nun, Potter, ich wollte dich immer töten, und es scheint, dass du mich niemals töten wirst, wenn du Angst hast etwas stärkeres als den Kitzel-Zauber zu verwenden, also wie wäre es, wenn wir den Prozess damit beschleunigen, dass du den Tod von jemanden zu siehst... der Dir sehr am Herzen liegt?"

Obwohl Hermione in Furcht auf den Boden hinunter blickte, wusste sie, dass Voldemort sie ansah.

Es gab ein plötzliches Keuchen und alle sahen Harry an. Sie drehte sich und sah ihn auch an.

Er sah immer noch gelassen aus, doch man konnte die lodernde Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Harry war plötzlich von einem goldenem Licht umgeben, welches immer größer und immer heller wurde, und es schien mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Es war unmöglich zu sehen, wo Harry endete und das goldene Licht begann.

Voldemort sah ihn auch an. Er sah ziemlich beunruhigt aus.

"Du wirst sie nicht anfassen", sagte Harry, immer noch heller werdend, und das goldene Licht immer dichter.

Es war nun wie ein Nebel; es war unmöglich seinen Körper zu sehen, weil es so dicht geworden war. Das Licht kreiste in einem vollendeten Kreis um ihn. Die Kugel sah perfekt aus, aber es wurde immer noch stärker, tiefer. Wie viel Stärke hatte Harry? Wie konnte er all dies fertig bringen? Hermione war immer noch im Schockzustand, sodass ihr Gehirn ihre Frage nicht verarbeitete. Sie starrte nur, wie jeder andere es tat, in starrer Erwartung.

Voldemort schien auch in seinem Schock gefroren zu sein. Er schien etwas zu wissen, was die Schüler nicht wussten; er schien zu wissen, was Harry gerade tat.

Hermiones Gehirn beantwortete schließlich ihre Frage - er übertrug die innere Energie seines Körpers nach außen. Während die Energie ihn umkreiste, konnte er sie immer noch benutzen. Aber wenn er es alles auf einmal aufbrauchen würde --. Plötzlich veränderte die kreisende Energie von Harry ihre Richtung und flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf Voldemort zu. Hilflos, nicht fähig etwas zu tun, stand Voldemort da und wartete. Der Energieball umgab Voldemort, und wurde dann kleiner und kleiner. Er schrumpfte bis er nicht mehr sichtbar war, und schrumpfte Voldemort auch zu einem Nichts.

Jedermanns Blick wendete sich Harry zu, dessen Augen leer aussahen. Da war kein Funken in den leuchtenden, grünen Augen, nur eine unbelebte Leere, wo ein Junge mal gelebt hatte. Es war ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Kuss eines Dementors. Er würde seine Seele verlieren für nichts Schlimmeres als - er würde seine Seele verlieren nur um Voldemort einzusperren.

"Du bist jetzt sicher." Sagte er einfach, während er die ganze Zeit den Augenkontakt mit Hermione beibehielt, bevor er leblos zu Boden fiel.

Hermione stürmte an seine Seite um seinen Puls zu fühlen, aber es gab keinen - Harry Potter war tot.

Sie war bei dem Tod ihres besten Freundes dabei gewesen - einen Freund, der besser war als Ron es jemals sein würde. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich - während sie die ganze Zeit Spaß mit Ron hatte, hat er sich, ohne sich zu beschweren, für diesen Moment vorbereitet.

Er hatte sein Leben ohne Zögern gegeben um andere zu retten - Hermione hätte denken können, dass er es tun würde. Es war etwas, was war nur Harry tun würde. Ron würde es nicht.

Hermione merkte, wie sie wieder weinte, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Harrys Tod bewies ihr, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Sie zweifelte, dass sie sich so schrecklich fühlen würde, falls Ron gestorben wäre. Das Wissen, dass er gestorben war, nur um sie und jeden anderen Schüler zu retten verursachte einfach nur Schmerz.

Harry hätte nicht all seine Energie aufbrauchen müssen, dachte Hermione traurig. Er hatte alle Energie, die er besaß nach Draußen transferiert und sandte jedes bisschen davon - er wollte nicht, dass es eine Chance gab, dass Voldemort weiterleben würde.

Der Druck der Gesellschaft lastete schwer auf ihn, und er trug seine Pflicht ohne zu Scheitern.

Als sie durch die Große Halle ging, war das einzige was man hören konnte, wie ihre Schuhe auf dem harten Boden klickten. Als sie ihren Platz an den Gryffindor Tisch nahm, war es wieder durch Stille ersetzt worden. 

Professor Dumbledore stand auf um eine Rede an die Schüler zu richten. Seine Augen besaßen kein Funkeln, seine Lippen kein Lächeln, und er sah verloren und traurig aus, wie jeder der sich versammelt hatte.

"Heute waren wir Zeuge einer Tat von unglaublicher Tapferkeit. Wir erlebten Mut wie wir es noch nie gesehen haben. Sein eigenes Leben zu geben um das der anderen zu retten ist ein wahres Opfer. Können wir bitte alle unsere Köpfe in Stille verneigen, in Gedenken an Harry Potter."

Alle taten es, die Slyhterins miteingeschlossen. Die Gedanken in ihren Köpfen waren die gleichen, wie bei den Schülern in den anderen Häusern: Ich würde Schlangenfutter sein, wenn es nicht für Harry Potter wäre.

Dumbledore sah schließlich auf - es gab so viele gute Taten oder Erinnerungen, an die er dachte, dass 5 Minuten verstrichen waren. Er hatte erwartet, dass alle Schüler ihn ansahen, aber das war nicht der Fall - sie gedachten immer noch.

Einige 10 Minuten später, entschied Dumbledore die Stille zu unterbrechen.

"Schüler, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr noch mehrere Male in der Zukunft daran denken werdet was heute passiert ist. Harry Potter wird hier in Hogwarts aufgebahrt, bis ihr alle von den Ferien zurückkehrt. Für diese Tat wird er den Merlin Orden erster Klasse erhalten - etwas was ich bis jetzt als einziger erhalten habe. Falls Harry hier stehen würde, wäre er verärgert, dass ihr alle solche traurigen Gesichter wegen seines Tods macht - er würde wollen, dass ihr alle eure Ferien genießt. Bitte tut das für ihn. Die Schule ist beendet."

Danach standen die Schüler langsam auf und verließen die Große Halle in langsamer und geordneter Art. Es gab kein einziges trockenes Auge in dem Raum.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anm. Ich hoffe euch hat diese Fanfiction gefallen. Also hinterlasst bitte Reviews. 

Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich mir so viel Zeit mit Harrys Brille nehme. Ich werde diese Story ganz bestimmt beenden.

Bitte besucht meine neue Homepage. Die ist bei meiner Autorenpage angegeben.


	2. Große Hoffnung

****

Titel: Fading Regrets

****

Autor: James

****

Autor E-Mail: james@portkey.org

****

Übersetzer: Hermiony (JennyBeutlin@web.de)

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Action/Adventure/Romance

****

Inhalt: 

In einer mit Terrorismus geplagten Welt triumphiert Harry Potter ein weiteres Mal gegen das Böse, aber mit einem schwerem Preis. Er wusste, dass dieser Moment kommen würde und ist darauf vorbereitet zu sterben, wenn es den Feind aufhält. Hermione Granger ist in der Mitte einer zufriedenen Beziehung mit Ron Weasley, mit nur einem Bedauern: Das sie Harry nicht vorgezogen hat. Was so aussieht, als wäre es Harrys letzte Rolle, gibt es irgendein Licht am Ende des Tunnels? Wird er zurück kommen und die Philosophie der Zaubererwelt über den Tod zerschlagen? Wird Hermione je dazu kommen Harry zu sagen, wie viel er ihr bedeutet?

****

Fading Regrets

Kapitel 2: Große Hoffnung

Nach einem Sommer in der Hölle kehrte Hermione Granger schließlich nach Hogwarts zurück. Dies war ein Tag, den sie, seit dem schicksalhaften Ereignis des letzten Jahres, gefürchtet hatte. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie Harry die letzte Ehre erweisen würde.

Ihre Eltern hatten sie gefragt, ob es ihr Freund Harry Potter war, der diese terroristischen Anschläge gestoppt hatte - offenbar waren die Muggelsender informiert worden. Hermione war weinend aus dem Zimmer gelaufen, und ihre Eltern waren ihr nachgegangen und hatten schließlich erfahren was passiert war. Ihre Mutter weinte mit ihr, als sie ihr über ihn erzählte.

Ihre Ferien waren eine Zeit des Nachdenkens gewesen. Alles was in ihren Leben wert war sich zurückzuerinnern schloss Harry mit ein - sein lächelndes Gesicht war die Wärme in jeden finsteren Augenblick. All ihre Abenteuer konzentrierten sich um ihn. Die Zeit, die sie mit Ron verbracht hatte wirkte plötzlich langweilig, im Vergleich dazu sogar verschwendet. 

Der Gedanke, der sie am schmerzlichsten traf war die bittere Wahrheit. Harry hatte niemals Liebe erfahren - sicherlich hatten die Dursleys ihm niemals eine überwältigende Menge davon gegeben. Die einzige Liebe, die er in seinem Leben jemals erfuhr, war die Liebe, die er erhielt, wenn er in der Zauberer Welt war. Es war dies, erkannte Hermione, was ihn dazu brachte alles zu nutzen was er hatte - jeder kleine Funke seiner Kraft. Er gab sein Leben, für das was er als seine Familie betrachtete – für die Menschen die sich um ihn kümmerten. Hermione hatte ihn so innig geliebt, dass sie dachte, dass eine Beziehung zu beginnen diese Liebe zerstören würde. Wie dumm war sie gewesen. Über die letzen zwei Jahre bezweifelte sie, dass Harry überhaupt Liebe erfahren hatte. Er war nicht in der Nähe von ihr oder Ron gewesen - sie waren zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt um es zu bemerken. Harry stand alleine da. Hermione hatte seinem Wohl keinen zweiten Gedanken geschenkt - sie hatte bewusst alle Gedanken an Harry aus ihrem Kopf gedrängt, damit sie sich auf Ron konzentrieren konnte.

Als sie die großen Stufen von Hogwarts hinaufging hatte sie, wie auch viele andere, Tränen in den Augen. Die einzige Sache, die sie davon abbrachte zusammenzubrechen war der Gedanken an Harry und wie er sagen würde "Weine nicht. Ich bereue nichts." Sie standen sich nicht nah, als er starb, aber sie hatten diese merkwürdige Gespräche von Zeit zu Zeit, und sie wusste, dass dies genau das war, was er sagen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie gesehen hatte, fragte er sie, wie es bei ihr und Ron lief. Sie wusste, dass er sich um ihn sorgte.

Und Ron wusste genauso auch, falls er sie verletzte, würde Harry ihn töten.

Harry hatte ihre Entscheidung mit Ron zusammen zu sein akzeptiert - er hatte die Ablehnung mühelos verkraftet - genau wie er den Tod aufnahm.

Was Hermione schockierte war, dass Harry während des ganzen Kampfes nicht zögerte - er wusste, dass er sterben würde, aber er war bereit diese Möglichkeit zu ergreifen, wenn es sein müsste. Er war nicht an dem falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit, als ein Fluch in seine Richtung kam. Nein, er wählte, sein Leben zu geben, und er tat es mit so viel Zögern wie jemand, der aussuchen sollte, ob er atmen soll oder nicht.

Hermione trat in die Große Halle, in eine sehr stille Halle. Das Opfer war immer noch frisch in jedermanns Gedanken - und das Trauma ließ immer noch nicht nach. Jeder Anwesende wusste, dass sein oder ihr Leben ein abruptes Ende hätte, wäre es nicht Harrys Eingreifen gewesen.

Dumbledore stand auf um ein paar Worte an die Schüler zu richten. Es schien als wäre ein leichtes Funkeln in seinen Augen, und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seinen Lippen.

"Schüler, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Vorfall am Ende des letzten Schuljahres immer noch frisch in all euren Gedanken ist, und ich bin mir sicher, ihr fühlt euch alle in der Schuld von Harry Potter".

Er hielt inne und betrachtete sie. "Ich möchte euch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber Mr. Potter hat leichte Spuren seiner magischen Energie zurückbekommen. Lehrbuchweise, sollte es keine Chancen für ihn geben sich zu erholen, aber ich würde ihn sicherlich nicht abschreiben. Noch niemand hat sich von dem erholt, was er getan hat - aber dann, keiner hat das jemals vorher erfolgreich fertiggebracht , also weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Kein Zauber kann seine Verletzungen heilen, und es ist sicher, falls er es schafft zurückzukommen, wird er in einem sehr schlechten Zustand sein. Alles worum ich bitte ist, dass ihr Mr. Potters Genesen in euren Gedanken behaltet."

Eine betäubte Stille brach über die Große Halle aus. Ohne Warnung, begann ein Slytherin Schüler langsam und konstant zu klatschen. Andere schlossen sich dem an, bevor ein ohrenbetäubendes Klatschen die Halle füllte. Diese Schau von Unterstützung zeigte, wie vereinigt die Schule in dieser einen Begebung war. Falls Harry hier wäre, würde er wegen der Aufmerksamkeit wütend sein - aber er würde stolz auf die Schule sein, für das Zusammenhalten.

****************

Es war drei Tage nach dem Eröffnungsfest, und Hermione fand sich schon wieder in dem Hogwarts Krankenzimmer ein. Sie hatte sich ein bestimmtes Muster eingewöhnt - in jedem freien Moment ihrer Zeit kam sie her und setzte sich neben die schlaffe Gestalt von Harry Potter. Er redete nicht, er bewegte sich nicht, er atmete sogar nicht, aber trotz allem, sagte Madam Pomfrey, dass es ihm gut ginge.

Hermione hatte ihre Zweifel, aber sie sprach ihre Meinung nicht aus. Tatsache war, sie saß an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand und redete sanft zu ihm. All das geschah, während die Magie, wieder in Harrys Venen zurückkehrte - das war das was Dumbledore sagte. Niemand hatte wirklich eine Idee davon was passieren würde, niemand hatte jemals zustande gebracht seine oder ihre Magie völlig zu entfernen. Die erschreckende Tatsache war, dass Harrys Zauberkraft aus dem nichts zurückkehrte. Es war, als ob es ihm jemand wieder in die Venen goss. Sogar falls seine Zauberkraft zurückkehrte, gab es da immer noch ein kleines Problem, sein Herz schlug nicht. Anscheinend jedoch, sollte die wiederkehrende Zauberkraft seinen Herzschlag wieder herstellen - da ihm technisch überhaupt nichts fehlte.

In diesem Moment war er tot, und seine Rückkehr würde die Art, wie Zauberer den Tod betrachten völlig revolutionieren – noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, die er ohne jeden Zweifel nicht wollen würde.

Es gab immer noch Hoffnung und das war die einzige Sache, die Hermione brauchte. Ron war nur einmal hier gewesen um Harry zu sehen, und das war nur um „seine letzte Ehre zu erweisen" wie er es nannte. Er glaubte ehrlich, dass Harry weg war. Hermione jedoch würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Sie wusste, dass falls jemand sich den Gesetzen der Magie widersetzte, es Harry sein würde. Aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand kommend, verstärkte sie ihren Griff um seine kalte Hand und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Er sah genau so aus, wie er es an jenem verhängnisvollen Moment getan hat. Einen Moment, an den sie sich mehr erinnerte als sie wollte.

Harry war auf dem Papier immer noch der Schulsprecher von Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Niemand würde den Rang von ihm abziehen, solange es noch eine Möglichkeit gab, dass er durchkam. 

Sieben Tage später hatte sich Harrys physischer Zustand immer noch nicht verändert, aber unter der Haut gruppierte sich seine magische Kraft immer noch um. Hermione war wieder an seiner Seite.

Während sie ihm freundliche und beruhigende Dinge zuflüsterte, hatte sich jemand anderes entschieden ihn in diesem Moment zu besuchen. Die Sicherheit um Harry war sehr streng - Schüler, die ihn kannten durften ihn nur einmal die Woche besuchen, wenn sie sich eine bestimmte Zeit aussuchten. Es war gerade nicht die Zeit.

Hermione drehte sich, um zu sehen wer eingetroffen war, ihr Blick fiel auf das Gesicht von Ronald Weasley. Hermione musste fast ihren Kopf anstrengen um sich an ihn zu erinnern - sie hatte so viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht, dass das Reden mit ihrem Freund ein seltenes Vorkommen geworden war.

„Hermione?", fragte Ron.

„Was ist, Ron?", sagte sie und hörte sich auf Grund der Unterbrechung gereizt an.

„Du musst ihn loslassen. Er ist nun gegangen. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass er ich ist. Du warst ihm nicht mal so Nahe, bevor es passierte."

Hermione sah ihn mit einem sehr finsteren Ausdruck an. Sie war geschockt, dass er so etwas herzloses über seinen besten Freund sagen konnte. 

„Ich verdiene es dich mehr zu sehen", fuhr er tapfer fort. „Du bist meine feste Freundin, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben! Er ist und wird immer mein bester Freund bleiben - er würde mich auch nicht aufgeben", sagte sie herausfordernd, bevor sie hinzufügte „Und es stört mich nicht, falls diese Zeit verschwendet ist. Ich liebe ihn."

Ron war wegen dem empört - für ihn war es eine einfache Entscheidung, alles was sie tun musste, war ihn loszulassen. Er entschied seine Taktik zu ändern. 

„Ich hasse dies zu tun, Hermione, aber es ist er oder ich - er nimmt zu viel deiner Zeit in Anspruch. Es lässt keine Zeit für mich übrig." Sagte Ron und fühlte, dass dies es entscheiden würde - sie würde sich fügen.

Hermione konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Wie konnte er so herzlos sein? Ist dies die Person, die ich für die letzten zwei Jahre geliebt habe, fragte sie sich innerlich? Und wie unfair war diese Frage - sie wurde gefragt zwischen jemand an dem Totenbett und ihrem festen Freund zu entscheiden. Für eine andere Person, wäre diese Frage einfach zu beantworten - aber nicht für Hermione. Aber, sie fand, dass diese Frage überraschend einfach war: Ron tat nichts anderes als zu nehmen, doch Harry gab sein Leben. 

„Nun, ich schätze, das heißt dann Auf wiedersehen, Ron. Es war gut, während es andauerte." Sagte Hermione sanft.

Ron änderte seine Haltung sehr abrupt. Seine Augen waren plötzlich weit, seine Schultern sanken, und er brachte eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Es war einfach zu sagen, dass Ron diese Antwort nicht erwartet hatte.

„Nein, nein, Hermione, ich meinte es nicht so... Ich hab nur gescherzt!", sagte er und versuchte die Lage zu bessern. Er hatte vorgehabt ihr am Ende des Schuljahres einen Antrag zu machen, jeder erwartete es.

Hermione würde jedoch nichts davon haben. Sie hatte sich schon entschieden. Sie war fertig mit Ron und seinen hohen Erwartungen von ihr. Harry hatte sich immer um sie gekümmert - er hatte dies bewiesen. Sie wusste, dass Ron zumindest Zögern würde, bevor er ihr Leben rettete.

Ron ging sehr wütend raus und murmelte finster „Sie meinte es nicht so, sie meinte es nicht so." Aber, Hermione war in den letzten Tagen und Wochen die folgten einfach zu glücklich um es zu bestätigen, sie meinte es sicherlich so.

****

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Vertrauen

Titel: Fading Regrets

****

Autor: James

****

Autor E-Mail: james@portkey.org

****

Übersetzer: Hermiony (JennyBeutlin@web.de)

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Action/Adventure/Romance

****

Summary: 

In einer mit Terrorismus geplagten Welt triumphiert Harry Potter ein weiteres Mal gegen das Böse, aber für einen schrecklichen Preis. Er wusste, dass dieser Moment kommen würde und er ist gewillt zu sterben, wenn es den Feind aufhält. Hermione Granger ist mitten in einer zufriedenen Beziehung mit Ron Weasley, mit nur einem Bedauern: Das sie nicht Harry vorgezogen hat. 

Es sieht so aus, als wäre es Harrys letzte Tat, gibt es irgendein Licht am Ende des Tunnels? Wird er zurück kommen und die Anschauung der Zaubererwelt über den Tod zerschlagen? Wird Hermione je dazu kommen Harry zu sagen, wie viel er ihr bedeutet?

Kapitel 3: Vertrauen

Eine Woche nach der Trennung von Ron verbrachte Hermione immer noch jede freie Minute an Harrys Seite.

Einmal, als sie an Harrys Seite saß und seinen Arm hielt, dachte sie darüber nach, was Harry sagen würde, falls er sehen konnte was sie tat. Die meisten Menschen hatten ihn nun aufgegeben - er atmete immer noch nicht, und ja - die Magie in seinen Venen wurde stärker, aber er sollte eingentlich bis jetzt seine gewöhnliche Atmung wieder aufgenommen haben. Professor Dumbledore erklärte bedrückt, dass Harry sich vielleicht den Gesetzen der Magie nicht widersetzen konnte - aber Hermione gab nicht auf.

Hermione würdigte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben den Daily Prophet. In jeder Ausgabe seit dem Vorfall, veröffentlichte die Zeitung einen Artikel über Harry, sie interviewten jeden der seine Erinnerungen teilen wollte. Hermione hatte vorsätzlich eine ganze Ladung von Erinnerungen beigesteuert, wollend, dass Harry als wundervolle Person, die er war, erinnert wurde. Beeinflusst von dem was sie erzählte, vergrößerte sie die Bewunderung der Öffentlichkeit für ihn, aber das war in Ordnung für Hermione. Die Prophet Reporter übertrieben nicht im geringsten, wenn sie Kommentare wie zum Beispiel "Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht..." schrieben - es war sehr hart für Hermione gewesen, die Erinnerungen ihrer vielen Abenteuer zurückzubringen, aber es fühlte sich gut an, sie von der Seele zu reden. Die Sache, die sie am meisten ermutigte war, sich Harrys Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn seine Augen vor Schock wegen der ganzen Publicity, fast aus seinen Augenhöhlen traten - Harry hatte immer eine sanfte Schwäche für Hermione, und fand es unmöglich wütend mit ihr zu sein, also musste er sich mit ihren missbilligenden Taten begnügen.

Zum Andenken an ihn, fing jedes Quidditch Spiel in der Zauberer Welt mit einer Schweigeminute an - jedes Ministerium Treffen begann auf dieser Art und Weise und sogar das Zauberer Radio Netzwerk hatte jeden Tag eine Schweigeminute. Muggel waren ursprünglich seines Todes nicht bewusst gewesen, aber wurden später, nachdem sie verzweifelt nach ihm gesucht hatten, von seinem Schicksal unterrichtet. Sie wollten ihn interviewen. Also, hielten sie auch vor ihren Sportspielen Schweigeminuten ab - aber sie hörten damit nach einem Monat wieder auf. Hermione konnte nicht absehen, wann die Zauberer Welt diese Schweige Momente aufgab - Harry bedeutete einfach zu viel für jeden einzelnen. Die Muggel wussten nicht halb so viel von dem was passierte, es war verständlich, dass es nicht so bedeutungsvoll für sie war.

Sogar falls Harry zum Leben zurückkehrte, war Hermione klar, dass es ein langer und schwieriger Prozess sein würde, bevor Harry, der Junge sein würde, denn alle so gut kannten. Hermione hatte im Stillen gelobt, dass sie ihm bei jedem Schritt seines Weges beistehen würde, falls er es so weit schaffte - sie würde ihn nicht mehr länger ohne ihre Freundschaft und Liebe gehen lassen.

Hermione schnappte plötzlich aus ihrem träumerischem Zustand und hielt ihren Atem an - Etwas hatte die Stille, die normalerweise in diesem Raum war gestört. Hermione erkannte, was das Geräusch war - es war Atmung! Sie schloss ihre Augen und murmelte ein Gebet in der Hoffnung, bevor sie nach unten auf den Körper vor ihr blickte.

Die unglaublichste Sache war passiert - Harry atmete! Es war wie Magie, dachte Hermione. Er hatte sich den Kritiken widersetzt, er hatte sich den Gesetzen der Magie widersetzt, und er hatte den Glauben von jeden widersprochen - Harry Potter war von den Toten zurückgekehrt.

Hermione schoss vor Freude in die Luft. Sie musste es einfach jemanden erzählen. Ein Wunder hatte vor ihren eigenen Augen stattgefunden. Hermione bemerkte bei sich einen plötzlichen Energieausbruch, als sie fast schon zur Großen Halle flog, wo jeden Moment das Abendessen serviert werden würde. 

Der Lärm vom Zuschlagen der Tür zur Großen Halle, als Hermione sie aufriss, unterbrach die Stille, die normalerweise fiel, wenn ein Lehrer nicht sprach. Niemand schien die Erinnerungen aus seinem oder ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Jeder stellte sich in Gedanken eine Frage, die sie hofften niemals beantworten zu müssen, "würde ich mutig genug sein so was wie Harry zu tun?" Das laute Aufschlagen der Türen riss sie aus ihren Trance Zustand heraus, und sie sahen alle mit der üblichen, erbitterten Hoffnung in ihren Augen auf.

"Er atmet!", schrie Hermione aus vollen Lungen, ihre Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

Die Wirkung dieser einfachen Wörter war augenblicklich - die ganze Schule war plötzlich auf ihren Füßen und jubelte. Gespräche, welche für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr an den Hogwarts Mahlzeiten stattgefunden hatten, brachen plötzlich aus - das Geplapper konzentrierte sich um einen Jungen, ihren Helden.

Grinsen wurden überall geteilt, und Dumbledore beschwor eine besonders große Lieferung von Butterbier für die Party, die bis in die Nacht gehen würde.

Doch es gab eine kleine und einfache Frage, die im Hinterkopf von jedem nagte, und die betraf Harry. "Wie wird Harry nun sein, wenn er zurück von den Toten ist?" - niemand wusste das wirklich. Die Erfahrung könnte ihn beträchtlich verändert haben - aber andererseits, wer würde nicht verändert sein, durch so ein Ereignis, wie das er durchgestanden hatte? Kein einziger Schüler konnte sagen, dass er sich nicht verändert hatte. Tief unten, spürte Hermione, dass Harry die gleiche lächelnde Person sein würde - er war schon lange vor dem Ereignis bereit gewesen zu sterben.

Hermione blieb jedoch nicht bei der Feier, da es noch etwas viel wichtigeres für sie gab. Sie huschte mit einem schönen Funkeln in ihren Augen und einem standhaften Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zurück zu dem Krankenzimmer.

Harry war so wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Hermione verlor schon bald den Kontakt zur Realität, als sie seinem langsamen rhythmischen Atem beobachtete, wie er ein und aus atmete. 

"Es geht ihm dann wohl besser", erklärte eine alte, aber fröhliche Stimme. Hermione sprang auf, sie war so in ihrem Glück eingehüllt gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand eintrat. Sie drehte sich, um zu sehen wer gesprochen hatte, und entdeckte, dass Professor Dumbledore hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte ihn schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr so fröhlich gehört, dass sie seine Stimme nicht erkannt hatte.

"Wird er dieselbe Person sein, Professor?", fragte Hermione mit einem Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er antwortete.

"Ich fürchte, dass ich das nicht weiß, Hermione. Niemand hat dies vorher durchgemacht, aber ich bin bereit darauf zu wetten, falls es für jemanden möglich ist sich vollständig zu erholen, dann wird Harry das auch tun." Er sagte dies in einer beschwichtigenden Stimme, und als Hermione ihn ansah, sah sie, wie sich ein schwaches Lächeln in der Ecke von Harrys Lippen schlich.

Eine Woche später schien es, dass Harrys Verstand zurückgekehrt war - es war als ob er mit unerbittlicher Entschlossenheit wild um sich schlagen würde. Sein Zustand hatte sich kaum verändert - er war noch nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen.

Wie üblich war Hermione an seiner Seite. Die Gedenkfeiern änderten sich zu Freudefeiern, als Harry Potter ein weiteres Mal als "Der Junge, der überlebte" bejubelt wurde. Der Daily Prophet veröffentlichte einen Artikel, der erklärte, dass der Wunder-Junge von den Toten zurückgekommen war- sie machten darauf aufmerksam, dass noch nie jemand zuvor dazu fähig gewesen war.

Harry wird mich töten, wenn er aufwacht, dachte Hermione glücklich - der Gedanken an einen lebenden Harry war die einzige Sache, die sie durch den normalen Schulalltag brachte. Sie war jeden freien Moment an seiner Seite - verließ ihn nur um zu Bett zu gehen, wenn Madam Pomfrey sie dazu zwang. Während sie an seiner Seite war, machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben, schlief neben ihn, immer noch seine Hand haltend. Sie lernte sogar, und Hermione fragte sich seltsamerweise, ob er sie verstehen konnte - er schien an den merkwürdigsten Zeiten zu lächeln - wie, wenn sie z.B. eine interessante Tatsache in "Hogwarts - A History" herausgefunden hatte und sie laut vorlas.

Es war einige Tage später, als Hermione schnell zu dem Geräusch von Harrys langsamen, tiefen Atemzügen etwas auf ihr Pergament kritzelte. Als sie jedoch beendete, was sie geschrieben hatte, hatte der tiefe Atem gestoppt. Sich zu Harry drehend stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus - Harry sah sie an.

Innerhalb von Minuten war der Raum mit Aurors gefüllt - das Ministerium sendete einige nach Hogwarts um Harry, während er sich erholte, zu beschützen. Jeder dachte, dass es ziemlich übertrieben war, und die Leute scherzten oft, dass nach Voldemort, Harry wahrscheinlich jeden anderen in seinem Schlaf stoppen konnte.

Als die Beschützer bemerkten, dass er bei Bewusstsein war, entspannten sie sich sichtlich, und man konnte den Respekt in ihren Augen erkennen, als sie Harry ansahen. Sie bewunderten ihn, so sehr wie die Schüler, erkannte Hermione. In dem Krieg, den sie gegen Voldemort gefochten hatten, gab es bei der Guten Seite sehr wenig Erfolg. Sie brauchten jemanden zum Verehren, genauso wie jeder andere, und dafür wählten sie Harry. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als sie geistig für ihre Wahl zu beglückwünschen. 

Harrys Augen waren vernebelt - er konnte nichts sehen, aber seine Augen suchten verzweifelt durch den Raum. Post-Schock vielleicht? Als sich seine Augen schließlich fokussierten ließen sie sich auf ihr nieder. Plötzlich verließ der Schock sie, und wurde durch Ruhe ersetzt. Harry schloss seine Augen und schien zum Schlaf zurückzukehren – Hermione in Sicherheit zu sehen, schien ihn zufrieden gestellt zu haben.

Dies wurde ein üblicher Ritual für Hermione. Von Zeit zur Zeit, würde Harry seine Augen öffnen, sie sehen, und dann wieder schlafen.

Harry konnte noch nicht sprechen - und Hermione vermutete, dass er nicht hören konnte. Er konnte seinen Körper auch nicht bewegen, was Hermione sehr erschreckte. Von all den Leuten, wusste sie, dass er es bestimmt nicht verdiente gelähmt zu sein. Dumbledore versicherte ihr, dass es noch zu früh war, und der Daily Prophet begann Harrys triumphierende Rückkehr auszurufen.

In Harrys schwachen Zustand, war es ziemlich faszinierend sein Verhalten zu beobachten. Niemand war sicher, ob er sein Gedächtnis überhaupt zurückbekommen würde - aber es schien für Hermione, dass er wusste, wer sie war. Jeder andere dachte ähnlich - als Harry schließlich selbstständig Essen konnte, hatte er die Energie länger wach zu bleiben. Manchmal machte konnte er nicht einschlafen, obwohl seine Augen müde waren. Er hatte den Schlaftrank von Madam Pomfrey abgelehnt und wollte alles andere auch nicht zu sich nehmen. Tatsache war, es war niemanden erlaubt ihm den Trank zu geben, außer Hermione, der er überzeugt vertraute.

Und es war bereits klar, dass Harry sich erholte. Mit dem Daily Prophet, der die Welt ständig auf dem laufendem hielt und mit den täglichen Besuchen der Schüler in dem Krankenzimmer, fing Harry an, seinen Körper wieder zu beherrschen. Hermione konnte diese Erfahrung wirklich mit nichts anderem, als ein Baby zu versorgen, vergleichen

Eines Tages jedoch lernte Harry Potter etwas anderes zu tun. Das Oktober Fest war einige Tage entfernt, und Hermione erledigte gerade ihre Hausaufgaben, immer mit einem achtsamen Auge auf Harry. Plötzlich wurde die Stille durchbrochen.

"Hi, Hermione, wie ist mein Name?"

Es hörte sich, wie die einfältigste Frage auf der ganzen Welt an - Harry schien Hermiones Namen zu kennen, doch nicht seinen eigenen. Wenn Hermione nicht so geschockt wäre, seine Stimme zu hören hätte sie gelacht - es hörte sich lustig an, aber er hat seine Frage unschuldig gestellt.

"Dein Name ist Harry. Harry Potter." Antworte Hermione und spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen prickelten. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Mutter, die gerade beobachtete, wie ihr Kind sein erstes Wort gesprochen hatte. 

"Ohh. Ich bin mir... nicht sicher, woher ich dich kenne, aber ich tue es." Sagte er unschlüssig. Sich ziemlich beschämend fühlend. Harry schien nun die meisten Dinge tun zu können, und seine Stimme hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Es schien, dass die einzige Sache, die er nicht hatte, sein Gedächtnis war.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir alle kennen dich, Harry. Du wirst dich langsam erinnern."

Unterstützt von dem Rest der Schule, fing Hermione eine der dümmsten Suchen in ihrem Leben an - Harrys Gedächtnis zu finden.

Einige der Gespräche waren sogar ziemlich witzig. Zwei Tage nachdem Harry anfing zu sprechen, waren seine Gryffindor Kameraden in dem Krankenzimmer versammelt. Harrys Gedächtnis war überhaupt noch nicht zurückgekehrt, aber er lernte schnell. Die Gryffindors erzählten ihm alle etwas über ihn.

"Du bist ein perfekter Wahrsage Schüler, Harry. Du bemühst dich wirklich hart für diese Unterrichtstunde", steuerte Lavender Brown bei.

"Du bekommst auch gute Noten... Professor Trelawney sagte dies sogar voraus", sagte Ron und versucht ein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten, während er sich an Lavender kuschelte. Ron und Lavender sind nun "ein Paar" geworden, doch Ron schien immer mit Hoffnung zu Hermione zu blicken. Hermione beobachtete jedoch immer nur Harry.

Hermione schüttelte bei diesen lustigen Spielchen nur ihren Kopf. Nun, zumindest versuchten Fred und George ihm keine Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Noch nicht.

"Nein, bin ich nicht." Sagte Harry zu Ron und Lavender.

Der geschockte Ausdruck, der sich über ihre Gesichter ausbreitete, war unbezahlbar.

"Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ron ziemlich empört, sich fragend wie ihm jemand ohne Gedächtnis widersprechen konnte.

"Weil Hermione ihren Kopf geschüttelt hat." Antwortete Harry überzeugt.

Alle Augen blickten verwundert auf Hermione. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte die gleiche Verwunderung wieder. Sie war genauso überrascht wie die anderen.

"Was bringt dich dazu ihr zu glauben?", fragte Ron Harry streitsüchtig.

"Weil ich ihr vertraue." Antworte Harry einfach.

"Warum willst du nicht der attraktiveren Hexe vertrauen?", fragte Lavender Harry, legte ihr besonders bezauberndes Gesicht auf und flatterte mit ihren Wimpern. 

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. "Hermione sieht für mich viel schöner aus." Antworte er glücklich.

Außer Lavender lachten alle bei Harrys herausforderndem Blick, der so aussah, als ob er Lavender herausfordern wollte, ihm zu widersprechen. Lavender sah zuerst ein bisschen verärgert aus, aber sogar sie schloss sich schließlich dem Lachen an, aber Harry sah vollständig verwirrt aus und fragte sich, was den so lustig an dem war, was er gesagt hatte.

Dieses Gespräch war nur eins von vielen, die auf Harrys langem Weg zur Genesung folgten.

__

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
